seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 7
Faust pulled himself away from Kent and sat down. "Kent.. Sir. Can I ask you something?" "Drop the sir. We're a family. Not an monarchy, or a gang. Think of me as your big brother." Faust tilted his head. "How old are you?" "21. Why?" "You should think of me as your older brother. Cause I'm 30. This body is mine when I was like 16. But I'm legitly 30." Kent froze. "Wait... What?" "Well I'm 34. But 30 is 30." "W-what? What are you? Did you find the fountain of youth?!" "Nah. Nothing like that. It was an accident." "Tell me!" Kent's eyes started to sparkle, an exited smile started to decorate his face. "Come on Faust! You gotta tell me!!" "Well it happened a few years ago. I was a military brat. Both my parents were marines, so naturally they wanted me to become a marine as well. So I kinda did but I was never good at battle. My mentor told me to try something new which was medicine." "YOURE A DOCTOR?!!!!" "Yes. I'm a doctor. Now back to the story. I spent years healing the sick and wanted to show my parents... But they died during the time I was away. I was frustrated. And my train of thought went to reviving them. I spent years finding ingredients for my revival potion. When I tried it.... This happened. My hair changed, skin changed, eyes changed, age changed. Everything changed." "Wow... That's sad..." "Don't worry about it." Faust laughed. "I think it's pretty cool that I'm a teenager again. Look! I can do a somersault!" "A what?" Faust jumps up and flips backwards landing on his feet. "I couldn't do that when i was old." Faust laughed. "This is so cool! Kent. Don't get old it's not fun." Kent gawked at Faust. "AWESOME!!!" He cheered as he did a backflip. "Hey I can do one too! Then again I've never tried before so I might've been able to do one." "You know what Kent. You're pretty cool!" "So are you Faust." Kent nodded. Faust walked away with a huge grin on his face. Ashlynn peered from around the mast. "So... What did he say?" "About what?" "Dammit Faust! You were supposed to ask him about Reverse Mountain!" "Oh yeah!...... Oh well too late now." Faust shrugged. "Seriously Faust? I don't want to be here! Please just go talk to him." "You're pulling at my heart strings!" Faust grabbed his chest. "It hurts." Faust took a deep breath. "I'll take to him. But I make no promises." Faust walked back up to Kent. - 20 Minutes Later - Faust came back to Ashlynn. "So about Reverse Mountain....... It's not gonna happen. We're way to far away and they don't know how to get over it again." "What?! There's a river!" "Yeah. But you forgot that the river flows into the Grand Line. It doesn't work the other way. Like in the East Blue, the river pulls you up. Not push you back." "W-what?! Then how were the marines gonna get passed?" "I don't know. I'm a doctor, not a foot soldier." "Does this mean... We're stuck here on a ship full of pirates?" "Now that I think about it." Faust looked around the ship at Rhea, Kent, Fantasia, and Jericho. "Where is everybody else? It can't just be these four." "You're right... Where is everybody?" Ashlynn walked over to Fantasia. "So... Is this everybody?" Fantasia looked up to Ashlynn and downed a bottle of rum. "Whatcha mean newbie?" "Is that rum?" "Yeah. You drink?" "Give me a bottle." "Fuck a bottle! Take a barrel!! They're downstairs! Squad!!" Fantasia grabbed Ashlynn and rushed to the lower decks. Faust stared at the empty space where they just stood. "What just happened?" - Drew walked into the stadium and looked down into the arena. "Oh.... God." The arena was stained with blood. Gale's motionless body laid in the middle of the destruction. "GALE!!!" "And a crushing defeat.... Gale has lost... The winner.... Ryokugyu...." A shadowy figure walked out the arena. "Uhh... Any doctors in the stadium? We really need one right about now." Drew jumped down from the stands and ran to Gale's side. "Gale. Come on. Please, don't be dead don't be dead." Gale opened an eye. Blood started to seep out of it. "Hey Drew... I'm fine... Just a little banged up that's all." "No you're not." Drew picked up Gale. "Come on Gale. Don't be stupid." - Hyperion stood in shock. "W-what just happened?... That was way too fast." He turned to Georgiana, who was crawling through the window. "GALE!!!" She cried as she jumped down into the arena. "GALE!!" Drew looked up to Georgiana as she dashed passed him and took Gale. "Excuse me lady. But you can't do that." Drew warned. "Shut it rookie! I know what the hell I'm doing." She snapped, taking him into the terminal. - Hyperion sat back down. "Ryokugyu.... The Green Bull.... What power..." Swear started to drop down Hyperion's face. "If Gale couldn't stop him.... No one in B Block can..." "Well..." The announcer stammered. "The rest of the matches for today have been postponed for arena maintenance. Sorry for the inconvenience... Please come back again." Hyperion left his room and walked down a crowded hall, full of shocked marines. "I can't believe Gale lost..." "It was incredible... How'd he do that?" "It was only 30 seconds..." Hyperion put his head down and turned around. Gale... I hope you're okay. - Fantasia and Ashlynn sat on barrels of booze, getting drunk off their asses. "Wow!!" Fantasia shouted. "The marines got some nice shit!!" She hiccuped between words. "So... Ash.. Mind if I call you Ash?" "No not at all... What was your name again?" "Fantasia." "Like... -hic- the musical? Well I'll call you Fanny!" "I'm much more of an ass person myself. But hey!" Fantasia fell back onto the deck. "Who gives a shit!" "Not a damn body!" Ashlynn declared raising her bottle to the deck above. "Cheers to drinking buddies!" "Hip hip!!" Fantasia started before letting out a huge burp. "Oh god that felt great!.... What the hell were we doing again?" "I don't know Fanny." Ashlynn laughed and downed her bottle. Rhea came storming into the room. "Fantasia! How could you?!" "Oh! Here comes the buzzkill." Fantasia and Ashlynn snickered then it turned into a full on laugh. "Fantasia. She's clearly underage." "Underage?" Ashlynn screamed. "I could be your..... Wait how old are you guys?" "I'm 20." Rhea said. "And she's 21." "Well I'm 30! Booyah!!!" Ashlynn started kicking like a child. "I'm your older sister!" "Wait... 30?" "Yep. 30.. Bad thing about being a teen again... I was a late bloomer. My ta ta's ain't come in until I was 24!" "I didn't ask. Nor did I want to know that." Rhea turned back around. "Well Fantasia, remember we need you sober so we know where we're going." "Oh yeah! I forgot." Fantasia looked at her wrist. "Well it says we past up where we were supposed to go... Now it's pointing south... Ish.." Ashlynn peered over Fantasia's shoulder. "Oooh a log pose! Those things are weird. Umm... You know what.. I got one a lot better than that one. Take it as a token of our friendship!" Ashlynn pulled out a log pose from her bag. "This one gots three compasses. I don't know why but it does." "Awesome! See Rhea! I'm hella responsible!!" Fantasia rose her hand in triumph. - Faust sat down next to Jericho and Kent. "So... Is this everybody? Your entire crew?" "Yep." Kent nodded. "It's not much at first but think about it. We just took out an entire fleet! And Yo-Yo!!" "Yo-yo? You mean Yu?" Faust corrected. "Yeah him. So Faust, how do you like being apart of the crew?" "Eh. It's not bad. But it's not great either. Like what do you even do as a pirate?" "Well." Jericho started. "We don't even know what our goal is. Kent over there won't tell us until we have a full crew." "Yeah! We still need a swordsman, a shipwright! Someone to handle the cannons! Ooh!! Like a sniper!! And then we're done. And I'll let the crew know what we're gonna strive for." "Oh..." Faust looked down. "Oh guys! Since we're gonna be crew mates now. I figured that it would be rude to show up without gifts. So.. I got you two something." Faust handed a bag to Kent. "You two decide which one you want. They're both clothes but still." "OOOH A FEDORA!!" Kent picked up the hat and placed it on his head. "I am now a true captain. Cause every captain has an awesome hat." Jericho peered into the bag and pulled out a black jacket. "This.... Is mine.... Amazing!!! It was definitely made for me. Custom made and everything." "It was in Yu's closet. I guess you two are the same size." Faust shrugged. "Well it's mine now." Jericho put on the jacket. "You're not gonna take off your hoodie?" "Why would I do that?" Jericho asked with a straight face. Kent leaned over to Faust. "He's pale under there." "KENT!!!" "He doesn't like it when I tell the truth." "KENT!!!!!!" - Sinbad looked at his ship in horror. The entire thing was in flames, and his soldiers laid lifeless on the harbor. "H-how.... Who did this?!!" He asked as he gritted his teeth. "Liana... I want you to leave. I don't want you to see me like this." Sinbad turned to the direction they came. His eyes started to glow. "This is the dark side of me I never wanted to show." Liana grabbed him by his jacket. "What're you gonna do?" "I'm gonna end Leone.. And his whole gang of assholes." Liana grinned. "Then how're you gonna leave me? I'm not gonna let you have all the fun." "Fine then. Just know that the Sinbad you've come to know isn't who I really am." "Radical." Liana smiled. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters